Alucard (animated series)
Adrian "Alucard" Tepes is one of the main protagonists in the Netflix original series, Castlevania. He is the son of Count Dracula and the late Lisa Tepes. He is voiced by James Callis in the English version of the show. Background Alucard was born in the mid 1450's to Vlad Dracula and Lisa Tepes. Nearly twenty years later, in 1475, Lisa was falsely accused of witchcraft and burned at the stake. Upon learning that Dracula had begun summoning an army from Hell, Alucard confronted his father, begging him not to kill innocent people for revenge. When Dracula refused to listen, Alucard fought his father but was defeated, leaving him with a large scar on his chest. Beneath the city of Gresit, Alucard placed himself inside a coffin to recover his strength. A legend about him then spread, stating that a "sleeping soldier" awaited beneath Gresit and that he would be met by a hunter and a scholar. In 1476, Alucard awoke to find a hunter, Trevor Belmont, and a scholar, Sypha Belnades. While Sypha believed him to be the sleeping soldier, Trevor was convinced that he was Dracula. With the hunter's intent on killing him, Alucard fought Trevor. When his opponent landed a slash across his chest, Alucard retaliated by pinning Trevor on the ground and prepared to bite him. Suddenly, he was stabbed at the heart by Trevor, who was intent on killing him even at the cost of his own life. After seeing both Trevor and Sypha's resolves, Alucard stood down from harming Trevor and introduced himself, stating that he had been waiting for them to help him destroy Dracula. Convinced that the three of them were capable of killing his father, Alucard set off with Trevor and Sypha on their journey. Personality Adrian "Alucard" Tepes could be said to represent the best of both his parents. Like his father, he is intelligent and deadly in battle, yet he possesses his mother's class and kindness. Alucard is often calm and composed, slow to anger and other displays of emotion, even when in battle. Alucard proves himself to be a man of justice at the start of Season 1. When overhearing Dracula's plans to exterminate humanity in vengeance for Lisa's unjust murder, Alucard rationally suggests his father should only kill the Bishop who ordered the execution. Like his father, Alucard too was grieved by his mother's death and wanted retribution, but was cautious to avoid committing further injustice. Alucard did his best to convince his father to avoid harming innocents before it became clear they would come to blows over the issue. After being wounded by his father, Alucard retreated to recover from his wounds and became convinced that his father must, regrettably, be killed since rational discussion had failed. Alucard came to this decision because he believes it is what his mother Lisa would want if she knew what evil Dracula intended in retribution for her death. When meeting Trevor and Sypha, Alucard was forthcoming when answering questions but was equally inquisitive, so as to be sure if his new acquaintances would be up for the task he believed they were prophesized to commit. Alucard does not take kindly to Trevor's rude behavior and threats, resulting in Alucard issuing a duel to him; it is implied this was more of a test of Trevor than out of anger. When dueling with Trevor, Alucard makes it clear he dislikes fighting dirty, such as blows below the belt. The resulting duel and Alucard's amusement with Trevor suggest that Alucard respects strength, bravery and conviction above all. This is also suggested by his admiration of Sypha after she throws aside her preconceptions of Alucard as "the sleeping soldier" if it meant protecting Trevor and the citizens of Wallachia. Seeing the lengths that Trevor and Sypha would go to protect the innocent, Alucard acknowledges the two as his prophesized allies. He reveals his full identity and intentions before welcoming the two to be his allies in the battles to come. Powers and abilities *'Master swordsman': Alucard is an extremely talented swordsman. He was able to fight equally with Trevor across a chamber of varying terrain, as Trevor employed a variety of orthodox and unorthodox fighting styles between the use of both a whip and short sword. This is proof that Alucard can expertly use his sword in a variety of circumstances. Alucard can make use of his telekinesis to have his sword lash out independent from his body. This technique is an extremely effective unorthodox sword style that killed many expert vampire swordsmen. *'High endurance and rapid regeneration': Alucard has an exceptionally high pain tolerance. When Trevor hits his genitals, Alucard has no reaction beyond mild annoyance. He was able to fully regenerate what would be a mortal wound to humans in only one year. Alucard was also able to regenerate the wounds Trevor inflicted on him at will, which he does at the end of his duel. This action implies that Alucard may have held back when dueling with Trevor. Later, during the battle with his father, Alucard was still able to recover much faster than Trevor and Sypha from Dracula's attacks, although he was visibly exhausted toward the end of the battle. *'Superhuman strength': Alucard, as a part vampire, has physical strength that far surpasses any normal human or even any trained vampire hunter, as with a single punch he sends Trevor flying across the room in their battle. Alucard's strength was further exhibited later when the trio needed to clear rubble from the trapdoor to the Belmont Hold; while Trevor struggled to move the stones, Alucard lifted the stones from the door effortlessly and very quickly, surprising his two companions. Alucard was also able to inflict damage on his father Dracula with unarmed strikes in contrast to Trevor, whose punches didn't even make Dracula flinch, although he was still trounced by his father ultimately who proved to be considerably stronger than him. *'Superhuman speed': Alucard can move at extraordinary speed in short bursts, leaving trace images of his movement that are hard to read with the human eye. This speed is so high that it is nearly indistinguishable from teleportation. Alucard will often use this ability to instantly move from a foe's front face to strike at his back. The ability is not flawless, as Trevor was able to anticipate Alucard's second speed attack by following Alucard's movement trail and attack pattern. Only someone with Trevor's training and reflexes could block this attack. Also, other vampires can match or counter Alucard's speed; the Japanese vampire general could negate Alucard's teleport-like speed with her smoke abilities, and most notably, his much more powerful father was able to easily react to his attacks and catch him off-guard, displaying superior speed. *'Genius Intellectual:' Alucard is exceptionally intelligent and thoughtful. Under the tutelage of his parents, Alucard had been very highly educated though not nearly as much as his father. Alucard and Sypha were able to lock down Dracula's castle by combining their knowledge and talent at research. After inheriting Castlevania and being gifted the Belmont Library, Alucard has been given the opportunities to become an intellectual that would near the brilliance of Dracula himself. *'Levitation': Alucard has the ability to negate gravity and float through the air through magical means or pure willpower. He first displayed this ability when he floated up out of the coffin after he recovered. He also floated through the air during his fight with Trevor, indicating that he has precise control over the ability. When fighting his father, Alucard was shown to imitate high speed flight as he and Dracula created shockwaves in the air when they fought in the castle. *'Telekinesis': Alucard possesses the ability to move objects with his thoughts, similar to his father. He displayed this ability with his sword, calling the scabbard to his side so he could draw it and then returning the sword to him after Trevor knocked it away at the end of their battle. He can use this power to control his sword for attacks as well. *'Shape Shifting': Alucard has the natural ability to transform into a wolf or a flock of bats. This can be seen in the intro and the seventh episode of the series. It is unknown if he can turn into mist like his version of the main game series. Appearances Gallery Screenshots AlucardNetflixEp4.png|'Alucard' in "Monument" Alucard Netflix.jpg Dom0OVmV4AA9DSy.jpg|'Alucard' with his two comrades DGUdovjU0AAg2oc.jpg|Official concept art Alucardsword1.jpg Alucard1111.png Wolf_Form_Netflix.png|Wolf Form Concept art Tumblr oxqjxgZCTs1rs9hhio3 1280.jpg|Official concept art Tumblr oxqjxgZCTs1rs9hhio2 1280.jpg|Official concept art Tumblr oxqjxgZCTs1rs9hhio1 1280.jpg|Official concept art DZJ3jiCU0AA0qtL.jpg|Official concept art Tepes Family - 01.png|Lisa, Adrian and Vlad official Season 2 artwork by Kloysius Alucard (animated series) - 02.jpg|Official character sheet Other Alucard (animated series) - 03.png|'Alucards stats Trivia *Alucard's design resembles his appearance in ''Castlevania: Symphony of the Night. *Alucard's teleportation during his fight against Trevor is a reference to the Alucard Sword's special attack. *His telekinetic ability with his sword is a reference to Joachim Armster and the Sword Familiar.https://twitter.com/SamuelDeats/status/1058543018293239808 See also *Alucard References es:Alucard/serie Alucard Category:Dhampirs Category:Dracula Relatives Category:Knights Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Vampire Hunters and Huntresses Category:Vampires Category:Animated Series Characters